


sleepy morning

by guttersvoice



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>probably the fluffiest thing ive ever written</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy morning

Akihiko’s duvet is on the floor, but he’s plenty warm enough. Half thanks to the sunbeam leaking through the crack in his curtain, blinding him, and half due to the lanky stringbean of a boy sprawled next to and on top of him.

The sunshine has woken Shinjiro up, too. He groans, bats uselessly at the air a couple of times and then gives up, shifting his head away from the light instead.

Their noses brush against one another, and Akihiko can’t help but smile.

“Aki-chan…” Shinjiro mumbles, fingers pushing affectionately through close-cropped hair in that lazy way only the half asleep can manage.

“Morning, Shinji.”

He’s tempted to shove him off, to get straight into his morning exercises, but there’s a rare smile playing on Shinjiro’s lips, so instead, Akihiko kisses him.

They kiss for a while, caught up in each other too much to notice how sticky they are, how bad their breath is, how clumsy their waking limbs are.

Probably they would have stayed in bed and kissed all day, warm and happy and thoughtless, but a knock at Akihiko’s door startles them out of that bubble. Their eyes meet in fear of the possibilities of who might want Akihiko at this hour, and mutual understanding that they don’t want an uncomfortable conversation right now.

So Akihiko does the first thing that comes to him: he springs for the blanket on the floor, throws it over Shinjiro, and gets back into bed before shouting a ‘come in’ at their interruptor.

Minato raises an amused eyebrow at the large, obvious lump in Akihiko’s duvet, and reminds him of the plans they had today.

Shinji blows a loud, obnoxious raspberry on Akihiko’s stomach, and the three of them fall about laughing.


End file.
